The present invention relates to a method for conducting the addition reaction between silicon compounds having hydrogen directly bonded to organosilicon and organic compounds having aliphatic double bonds.
With regard to the reactions between SiH-containing silicon compounds and organic compounds having aliphatic double bonds, the addition reaction in the presence of a platinum catalyst, such as chloroplatinic acid, is known, for example, as described in Journal of the American Chemical Society, page 3601 (1960). However, the aforesaid addition-reaction method over chloroplatinic acid suffers from the problem of isomerization due to migration of the aliphatic double bond and consequently from the production of substantial quantities of the beta-adduct by-product in addition to the alpha-adduct target. For example, in the addition reaction between trichlorosilane and allyl chloride, 2-trichlorosilylchloropropane by-product is produced in addition to the 3-chloropropyltrichlorosilane target.